Ojo Misses Her Friend (Credits)
Credits taken in "Ojo Misses Her Friend", Season 5, episode 16, 176th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Chris Hoey Directed by Noel MacNeal Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Geoffrey Holder Jon Ludwig Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producers Deborah Mayer Brenda White Coordinating Producers James Sabatini Erica Levin Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Managers Adam Matalon Thomas Ucciferri Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Production Accountants Joan Altman Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Editors Tom Heckbert Adam Corey Steve Olswang Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisor Matthew Galkin Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Mary Brehmer Ed Christie Fred Bucholz Connie Peterson Isabelle Dufour Larry Jameson Victoria Ellis Tim Miller Larry Galanter Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Harvard Project Zero Tina Grotzer Harvest Project Zero Dan Anderson University of Massachusetts Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Kerri Thompson Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to the Producers Anne Martin Alexis Radogost-Givens Danielle R. Schleif Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Jim Pesce Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Rebecca Bruck Bronwen Densmore Michael Lang Steve Lantz Kimberly Mitchell Brian Sales Isaac Schild Bryan Shelton Anne Marie Ugarte Technical Directors Dan Stewart Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Richie Wirth Video Bob Salzer Tape Operator Mark Rusciano Audio Peter Hefter Mike Moran Victor Smith Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Eugene Meienhofer Adam MatalonAdam Matalon Bobby Vazac Cameras Bobby Delrusso Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Jim Washburn Mike McCormick Carpenters John DeVito Rich Lohrer Mark Mancuso Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Prop Builder and Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Jim Pesce Tom Travers Donald Trippicione Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Songs by Jeff Marx Bill Obrecht Peter Lurye Brian Woodbury Andrew Wyatt Mitchell Kriegman Tyler Bunch Score by Rob Curto and Julian Harris Peter Lurye Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMII Category:Season 5 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits